


Cadet Kirk

by Karu_Ambrogio



Series: I Can See Our Star [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karu_Ambrogio/pseuds/Karu_Ambrogio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadet Jim Kirk is late to his assignment assisting Lieutenant Suetmoto in the library every Friday.Cadet Kirk gets nervous quickly in intense situations and frightens easily when snuck up on, but is always quick to laugh it off, except when he isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadet Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A YEAR AND THIS IS PROBABLY TRASH AND ITS CADET AU TRASH SO OBVIOUSLY ITS MY TRASH

Cadet Jim Kirk is late to his assignment assisting Lieutenant Suetmoto in the library every Friday.

Cadet Kirk gets nervous quickly in intense situations and frightens easily when snuck up on, but is always quick to laugh it off, except when he isn’t.

Kirk has a full course load and the only friend he has close to his age is the only Vulcan in the entirety of Star Fleet. His Name is Spock, and he graduated with no friends and honors.

His other friends are on staff, mostly those who have met him as he served assisting professor Mallory, the other staff members know his reputation and that makes him good as gold in their eyes.

As for the student body, most Cadets in his year are at least 3 years older than Cadet Kirk and act about 5 years younger when it comes to their dealings with him. Bruises and cuts are common for Jim when Spock is away on missions. When the ship lieutenant Spock serves on is in Space dock, Jim hardly suffers any of the normal the jeering of his older classmates.

It is said Spock does not like to be touched, but Cadet Kirk is always touching him in some way. Just as everyone knows Jim hates being snuck up on, but is never surprised by Spock when he enters a room with phantom like quiet.

As for the people who know them dearly like Doctor McCoy, who treats Jim for his cuts and bruises when Finney gets a hold of him, he knows.

What he knows exactly is; Cadet James Tiberius Kirk has classes all day Monday through Wednesday, Thursday he doesn’t have evening classes because he has therapy for his experiences on Tarsus because he needs to heal and learn to control his nerves if he’s ever going to be a captain.

He knows about how lieutenant Suemoto never asks why he needs therapy, but she knows he’s always overzealous every Friday morning, so she gossips about the people she knows with him till he’s himself again.

McCoy also knows that Spock and Jim love one another, and are linked in a way he could never understand, and he doubts many other people could.

But of course what he knows, he would never tell.


End file.
